


Kinomoto Touya, about The New Weird Extra-terrestrial Transfer Student in His Class.

by ChineseCabbage



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, before canon timeline, contains spoiler for those who don't read Card Captor Sakura yet, no plot ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChineseCabbage/pseuds/ChineseCabbage
Summary: There’s no coincidence in this world—there is only inevitability,Mizuki Kaho once said.So far, Kinomoto Touya has seen; ghosts, spirits, astrals, youkai, every supernatural beings, you name it. But he can't quiet grasp what exactly this new transfer student is. So extra-terrestrial being then, he is.(P.S. he also falls hard for him.)





	Kinomoto Touya, about The New Weird Extra-terrestrial Transfer Student in His Class.

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a random conversation with fellow CCS fans on Facebook about Yukito and his angsty fabricated identity which leads to a headcanon **that Touya is the one who pays for Yukito's life expense because he doesn't has anyone to do it, thus all those part-time jobs**. But to be honest I dislike how it turns out with that idea, so I change it a bit (okay, it's not 'a bit') in the end.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes you've found.

Touya lives a fairly normal life for as long as he can remember. Yes, he lost his mother when he was young, which automatically makes him living with a very busy single-parent father and a little sister who barely remember their mother face—but if you ignore that small angst part of his life, and the fact that he can sense, see, and communicates with supernatural being, he’s just a normal freshman in Seijyo High School.

And about the sixth-sense part? Well, it’s true that not everybody born with such ability, especially the one in _his_ level. But Touya always tries to live as normally as possible, that includes ignores every astral presence he encounters as he walks on the street and keep saying to his little sister, Sakura, that him being around her is a total coincidence. Which is a total lie; Touya’s sense is not just being a total OP in horror genre, but also in sensing if something is _wrong_ or probably will go _wrong_. This probably happens because of his father. Although it’s rude to say it; Touya somehow can sense it that his father is not entirely a  _normal_ human. On his defense, nobody in his family is totally normal either, so maybe this is the definition of normal in Kinomoto family.

It’s easy to cover up all of these bizarre sightings and sensing since Touya has a master degree in poker face, but the problem is; these folks are the one who can’t leave him alone. Touya somehow attracts them to him. Including this one who introduces himself in front of his class as a transfer student. Honestly, even Touya can’t figure out what exactly is he.

“My name is Tsukishiro Yukito. I recently move to Tomoeda to live with my grandparents. Nice to meet you.”

The boys are paying attention, and even more the girls—and Touya understands why. This guy brings a calming, gentle aura with his calming, gentle face. He will become popular in seconds in this school for sure. Touya can hear the girls whispering around excitedly about the handsome face and lean body.

Meanwhile Touya … he’s struck.

For all of his life, Touya’s mind is only attracted to two persons so far; a girl named Mizuki Kaho, and this transfer student. Something about them are similar, but also totally different. At least Touya can assure that Kaho is one-hundred percent human despite being abnormally perceptive like him. But still, Tsukishiro Yukito shares and doesn’t share the same air with Kaho.

Malicious?  
  
_No._ Answers Touya’s mind. Thankfully he isn’t. Touya might able to communicate with supernatural beings, but kicking their ass if they bring trouble? Nah, too bad his odds are not that lucky.

But there’s something more about the new transfer student. He’s not just Tsukishiro Yukito who moves to live with his grandparents, he’s something more that Touya can’t perceive, at least, not yet.

Deep in his thought, Touya doesn’t realize that his homeroom teacher already decides the desk for Tsukishiro. Of course, it has to be right beside his, despite there are three empty seats in the classroom.

“Hello, may I sit here?” says Tsukishiro Yukito with a polite smile. 

“Hm, suits yourself,” answers Touya shortly. Rule number one of encountering something inhuman; don’t be interested. From appearance only, it doesn’t like Tsukishiro looks transparent or decayed with solemn expression like usual ghosts. But Touya doesn’t know what he is despite he has no malicious intention, so it’s better to be careful, just in case. 

“I’m Tsukishiro Yukito,” Tsukishiro offers Touya his hands.

Touya certainly can’t avoid that one, so he nods and shakes the hand briefly, “Touya. Kinomoto Touya.”

“Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you too.”

Tsukishiro’s hand is warm, as gentle as the aura surrounds him. And Touya wonders.

 

*

 

Rule number one of encountering something inhuman; don’t be interested. Touya has repeated this rule for a gazillion times since he was five.

The problem is, the odds seems very stubborn to pair Touya with the new weird extra-terrestrial transfer student (Touya still can’t classified what kind of being is Tsukishiro Yukito, so E.T. he is, for the time being). Teachers pair them up for _everything_ to the point Touya wonders what kind of sorcery trick Tsukishiro pulls into his life. They are a sparring partner at P.E., they are a lab partner at Biology and Chemistry, they are also a partner in Art, Home Economics or any subjects of where the teachers need the students to pair up. And soon, no student seems want to interfere because in two weeks only, Tsukishiro shows that he’s so god-damn good in probably everything. And they are, excluding Touya, somehow reach a status quo that only Kinomoto Touya who can be a good par for Tsukishiro Yukito’s _inhuman_ perfectness.

On top of being gentle, nice, polite, and attractive, now Tsukishiro Yukito is fast and agile, gifted in sports, decent music and art skill, smart, his cooking and cakes are sublime, everybody seems to know him and says hello no matter he goes. It’s kind of unfair for Touya, because even himself has few subjects where he weaks at. Like Japanese Literature, or English. 

The problem is, after few weeks with Tsukishiro Yukito, Touya finally realizes that Tsukishiro wants _something_ from him. He doesn’t know what exactly it is (blood? Organs? His sixth-sense ability? His soul?) but Touya’s mind already warns himself that the transfer student need _something_ in order to stay, and he needs to get if from Touya. This whole pairing-up in classes is probably a trick he pulls, and yet, Touya somehow gets a feeling that even Tsukishiro himself doesn’t realize how he’s low-key desperately want to stay with Touya. Or he’s just that good playing it off to fool Touya. 

It’s really hard to imagine the soft brown eyes and sincere smiles hiding a sinister intention. Even Touya’s sharpest mind can’t feel anything, which confuses him. It’s usually easy with his perceptive instinct. He just _feels_ it; _don’t go that way because something bad going on there,_ or _it’s better to stay at home tonight with Sakura probably,_ or _something is happening so be aware_. But with Tsukishiro Yukito, Touya only knows that he needs, and wants something that only Touya can provide, yet he also thinks that it’s probably not bad to keep being his Biology lab partner. 

“Do you always eat alone, Kinomoto-san?”

From lab partner, now Tsukishiro also becomes his lunch partner it seems.

“Yeah, sort of,” answers Touya while munching an octopus sausage from his lunch box. 

“It’s not just lunch, actually ... you’re not mingling with other students much aside from classes, aren’t you?”

 _That’s weird to hear it from him_ , he thought. Tsukishiro Yukito might look like a socialite in school with a hundred friends all around Seijyo, but he never exactly mingles with them either. Never once Touya sees Tsukishiro hangs out with other group of students after school. He just sticks with Touya, and then goes home, and sticks with Touya again at school the next day. There are also at least another twenty suspicious points about Tsukishiro that Touya can list, and it’s not just about how he manages his social relations. 

Touya swallows the sausage before answering, “that’s just how it is.”

“I see,” responses Tsukishiro, nodding.

After a few minutes munching and gulping in silence, he speaks again, “your lunch box always looks pretty and delicious, did you made it yourself?”

“Sometimes it’s me, sometimes my father.”

“And your mother?”

“She’s passed away years ago.”

As expected, Tsukishiro looks taken aback and apologizes sadly, “oh—I’m … I’m really sorry, Kinomoto-san—“

Touya shrugs, “it’s fine. It’s been years.”

Usually, people will hurriedly go for another topic to lighten up the mood, but Tsukishiro remains sad and lost at words, and despite usually Touya gives zero mind if people feel a little bad for asking about his mother (isn’t it how people react normally?), he somehow feels bad about Tsukishiro frowns like that. So, for the first time, Touya becomes the one who tries to lighten up and change the topic with, “you always eat baguette for lunch. Aren’t you good at Home Economics?”

“Oh,” Tsukishiro stares at his baguette, as if this is the first time he realizes what he has been eating for the last twenty minutes, “this is the biggest bread in school’s cafeteria. My grandparents are retired and likes to travel, so I need to save up a bit while they’re gone because I eat a lot.”

Touya stares at the extra long baguette and how Tsukishiro happily eats what is supposed to be a portion for three persons. His cheeks are round and full, makes him looks like a gray hamster with round glasses. It’s cute.

“I can see that.”

 

*

 

“Tsukishiro, don’t buy cafetaria’s baguette for today." 

On a bright lunchbreak on Thursday, Touya still barely digests why this ‘don’t be interested’ moves now end up like this.

“Oh?” Tsukishiro lifts his head from the book he has been reading, “why?”

“I forgot that my father has stayed at excavation site since yesterday, and I made too much lunch,” says Touya, pushing a light blue lunch box to Tsukishiro’s desk.

Tsukishiro smiles a little bit too wide and bright for the extra lunch box, and exclaims cheerfully, “thanks, Kinomoto-san!”

 _This is not good_ , Touya thinks as he sees Tsukishiro Yukito smiles even brighter as he eats the lunch _he_ made. He doesn’t has any good, strong reason of why this extra portion need to be addressed for Tsukishiro. The extra always can be saved for dinner, or saved in the freezer for tomorrow breakfast. Yet, of all solutions his head can choose, it prefers to give the extra for a very particular person. 

While Touya’s logic is battling against itself with this unwanted development between him and the new transfer student, Tsukishiro takes a bite and creates a happy, satisfied noise in his throat, “it’s really good! You’re really a good cook, Kinomoto-san!”

Touya can’t help but snorts a laugh, “you’re exaggerating.”

“I’ll make one for you too once my grandparents are back, promise.”

Touya frowns. Another suspicious point added to his list, and for this one, he can’t help but asks, “when will your grandparents back? Isn’t it a bit too long for a holiday trip?”

Tsukishiro nods, “well, they like to take long trip like this … staying at one onsen to another for a week or two ….”

But it’s almost a month since Tsukishiro arrives at Tomoeda, and Touya is sure that no holiday trip can go _this_ long, there are limitations on how many clothes and money someone can brought while they’re in holiday. And on top of that, they are an elder couple. Even holiday can be exhausting for that age.

Touya also realizes how none of their friends ever asks Tsukishiro about his origins or whereabouts. Where did he live before Tomoeda? Why he moves out to his grandparents’ house? Where are his parents? Where is his grandparent’s house exactly? There should be at least one or two students who’s curious about his personal life. But as long as Touya observes, nobody seems ever throwing those usual questions.

Then as the urge to ask Tsukishiro grows stronger, suddenly, the bell rings. And the words at the tip of Touya’s tongue are swallowed back again.

 

*

 

Another problem is; Touya actually _enjoys_ the time he spends with this E.T. transfer student. And soon, from Biology lab partner to lunch partner, Tsukishiro Yukito now has turned to be his study partner too, with exam’s coming near next week. Touya starts to worry about the future of his Japanese Literature class, which makes Tsukishiro laughs a little when he hears about it. 

“Okay, how about we study together, then? Do you have spare time after school? I’ll help you with Japanese Literature, and you can help me with Math.” 

Sounds bullshit, for Touya. This guy’s grades are all above average at weekly tests. Their last math test results almost on par with Touya wins over few points. But spending another enjoyable after-school hour with a weird extra-terrestrial being who’s preying over something from him? Well, why not?

So Touya answers, “that’s fine, but the library will be loaded with students around these weeks usually.” 

Tsukishiro offers innocently, “then how about your house?” 

Another step closer—Touya can feel how Tsukishiro, whether he realizes or doesn’t realize it yet, starts to get what he needs. And despite knowing that this is probably dangerous, Touya is fine with it.

 

*

 

Bad idea this one, indeed.

Sakura literally _jumps_ when she lays her eyes on Tsukishiro.

“O-O-Onii-chan, who’s that?”

“He’s my friend. And don’t jump, you might break the floor,” adds Touya before he can stop himself. This ends up with Sakura kicks his shin, and Tsukishiro asks him while he crouches down on his hurting right leg. 

“Kinomoto-san, you never tell me you have a little sister.” 

“A little _monster,_  you mean _…_ ” corrects Touya in pained voice.

“I’m not a monster!” Shouts Sakura angrily before she gets flustered and bows his head down to Tsukishiro, stuttering, “h-hello! My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I’m Touya-niichan’s little sister, n-nice to meet you!”

“Hello, I’m Tsukishiro Yukito," replies Tsukishiro, "I’m just moved to Tomoeda last month. Nice to meet you too, Kinomoto-san … ah, it’s weird if I also call you Kinomoto-san, can I call you Sakura-chan instead?”

“Yes!!”

Turns out his new friend and his younger siblings already form a warm chit-chat while he struggles with his leg (Sakura can kick really hard if she wants), and Touya feels invisible. _Sakura might fly to the rooftop at this point_ , thinks Touya, still rubbing his right shin.

“T-then! Can I call you Yu-Yukito-san too?”

“Of course,” Tsukishiro nods happily.

“O-okay! Err …” Sakura fidgets awkwardly, “t-then, I’ll go make you guys tea! And pancakes! We just learn how to make pancakes at school!”

“That’s sounds very lovely! Thank you Sakura-chan!”

Sakura dashes loudly to the kitchen, Touya sighs, and Tsukishiro smiles, “you have such a cute little sister, Kinomoto-san.”

“She’s definitely not cute. Loud, yes.”

But Tsukishiro keeps chuckling as Touya escorts him to his room.

“What?” Asks Touya finally, feeling disturbed with the kind-of-smug chuckles from Tsukishiro.

“No, it’s just …” Tsukishiro pauses and smiles gently to Touya, “you love her a lot, don’t you? You’re working hard to make her not missing your late mother,” Tsukishiro gives a sorry smile for that, “don’t tease her too much." 

The perfect model student turns out to be quiet sharp too, and it annoys Touya. 

“You’re imagining it.”

Tsukishiro laughs again and nods, “yes, yes …”

Somehow Touya feels defeated.

 

*

 

It is _really_ a bad idea. Because later that night when Tsukishiro has left their house, Sakura, with face as red as his maroon pajamas, knocks Touya’s bedroom door and asks quietly, “onii-chan … about Yukito-san … does he like the pancake?” 

Touya’s face goes grim with the ‘Yukito-san’ and answers in flat tone, “yes.”

Well, Tsukishiro literally live to eat. He eats anything. Anything is probably delicious for him.

“Will he come again?”

 _Will he?_ Touya asks himself. The answer is still a probability, and teasing Sakura about it might be fun. But Tsukishiro’s words echoes in Touya’s mind, and he decides to let it slip tonight for Sakura.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Sakura makes a happy wheezing voice in the back of her throat and goes back to her room, feet dancing around.

Touya sighs. Of all people around the world who can be his little sister’s first crush … it has to be _that one_ with the weirdest condition. Even weirder, Touya doesn’t want to share, somehow. And it’s not because he worries about Sakura’s safety.

 

*

 

They bump into each other at school’s gate the next morning. 

Tsukishiro is in the middle of finishing a milk box, probably his second. There’s a third box inside a plastic bag on his hands. He stops slurping on the tiny straw and greets Touya with a bright smile and plastic bag swaying from his waving hand, “good morning, Kinomoto-san!”

Now Touya’s face goes grim again for the ‘Kinomoto-san’. Without further thinking about the fact that he’s still doesn’t know who or what exactly is the guy in front of him, Touya says, “you know, it soundsreally mouthful. Just call me Touya, okay?”

Tsukishiro looks surprised for a second, before smiles and nods, “okay, good morning, Touya!”

 _Oh_ , Touya thinks, _that doesn’t sound so bad._

“My surname is mouthful too, how about you call me Yukito?” Tsukishiro continues.

Touya gives an approval nod, “yup, Yuki.”

“Huh?”

“Yuki is enough.”

_‘Yuki’ doesn’t sound bad in his tongue, too._

 

*

 

It takes a quiet a long time until Touya can visit Yukito’s grandparents’ house. Most of it is because of Sakura. The third-grader doesn’t want to miss any time when Yukito visits their house, and she constantly invites Yukito, and Yukito never refuses. And so, with today Sakura is coming home late from a field trip organized by his school, Yukito doesn’t need to fulfil his little sister’s request to visit again. Finally.

“You’re spoiling my little sister,” says Touya about that matter, as they walk on an unfamiliar street to reach Yukito’s house, “you don’t need to always promise the next visit for her.”

Yukito sends him a knowing smile and points out, “but Touya never protests, too, right?”

Touya doesn’t want to answer that. First because he doesn’t want to admit that Yukito is right (as always), second and more importantly, his mind has been busy calculating of how many minutes and kilometers they had walk from the school’s gate. Turns out Yukito ‘s house is located quiet far from their school, Touya barely knows the area.

“And there it is,” Yukito points out to a small, traditional Japanese house a few meters in front of them, “it’s my grandparents’ house. It’s a pretty old one.”

 _Not only old, though,_ Touya thinks. The house is also looks empty, almost as if it’s never been inhabited. Which is, again, _really_ weird. No matter how old the house or how small the family who lives in it, an occupied house looks and feels different.

Yukito brings him to the traditional living room and leaves him to brew the tea. The more Touya examines the furniture details of the house, the more he feels eerie. This house has everything that usually will be founded in a house; a television, a cupboard, a table, a bunch of functional knick knacks placed neatly on the cupboard … but at the same time, it also loses the other important details that should be around in the house _if_ it’s really have been inhabited for a long time.

This house has no photographs of Yukito, or his parents, or his grandparents, or anybody framed on top of its drawer. There isn’t any personal belonging placed to show to whom this house belongs. That’s the moment where Touya realizes; something is distorted in Yukito‘s world and his memory. This house has never owned by any elder couple who likes to travel for a suspiciously long period of time. Yukito is always alone, and he never realizes it.

That conclusion does make a better sense than he’s living with a couple of grandparents, since he’s _never_ been a human to begin with; he’s _something_ that is powerful enough to distorts the reality they live in—from this house to his neighbors to the teachers and the students. Rather than a new transfer student from different another town, people treats Yukito like he’s been here since the beginning. That’s why nobody ever questions his personal information or anything that’s usually worthy to be questioned. Yukito has the power to make a place and a role for himself in a world where he shouldn’t ever exist; and despite how ridiculous it sounds even for Touya, it gives the perfect answer for all suspicious points on his list.

And probably, now it’s the time to make him stop pretending.

“Sorry to for the wait,” says Yukito, entering the living room with two cups of warm tea on a tray. He puts the tray on the table; all furnitures that Touya realizes look too unused for what supposed to be an old house.

“Look, Yuki, I know—“

Touya stops, his tongue holds back the words. 

“Yes?” asks Yukito after Touya doesn’t continue for a while. Touya looks at the warm brown eyes, as gentle and innocent as ever. And then another reality hits him.

 _No_ , warns Touya’s sense to himself, _he doesn’t realize anything … not yet._

The fake travelling-grandparent role is not made to camouflage his identity, but also to protect Yukito himself from the realization that he never exists and all of these memories and knowledges are all fabricated.

_How to tell someone who believes in a distorted reality that his existence is a huge anomaly?_

Now, Touya understands why Yukito, unknowingly, is attracted to him and what he should do about it.

Yukito _needs_ him, so he can stay.

And it’s a mutual. Touya needs to make Yukito _stays_ , because he can’t imagine a future where he’s not being with Tsukishiro Yukito. Now this all makes sense.

_‘There’s no coincidence in this world—there is only inevitability.’_

_‘When we meet again, you will have someone else to love—and so will I.’_

Mizuki Kaho’s last words echoes again in his head, and now Touya understands fully what she means.

So Touya holds back his tongue and shakes his head, “no, it’s nothing.”

 

*

 

Most of the times, knowing the truth is not enough to get the conclusion of the problem. For Touya’s case, knowing the truth about the existence of Tsukishiro Yukito gives him even harder problem to solve. The most urgent need right now is how to make Yukito makes a living by himself without the need to spill the truth that his name is probably not registered in Japan’s birth registry. Especially because Yukito eats a ton. He will never survive from eating only baguettes for forever. 

Reducing Yukito’s energy outtake is a small part of the plan, wishing it will make him less hungry somehow. So, Touya uses all of the new-year’s money he ever receives since he’ little at the next family’s monthly shopping … for a bicycle.

“Huh? But our school is not that far,” comments Sakura.

“It’s a good exercise,” answer Touya.

Sakura forms an understanding ‘O’ with her mouth before asks, “do you think I should get one too?”

Touya shrugs. And because he can’t help it, and it’s been a quiet long since the last time he did it, he adds smugly, “I’m sure this store doesn’t have gigantic size for a monster, though.” 

Sakura pinches his waist for that, which makes their father asks about why Touya walks with a funny posture, once they meet up in front of the supermarket.

 

*

Sakura doesn’t need a long time to know the reason behind his big brother’s new bicycle. In fact, right the next day after the bicycle arrives at their house, she finds Touya walks with her to school, and the bicycle is secure on his hand’s guidance, but not ridden. Wondering, the answer comes with a familiar silhouette waiting for them. It’s Yukito. And morning sky suddenly looks ten times bluer for Sakura.

“Good morning, Sakura-chan! Hello, Touya!” Greets him as handsome and warm as the usual.

“Morning." 

“Good morning, Yukito-san!” Answer Sakura, a little bit too excited maybe, “are we going to school together today?”

Touya snickers, “with me? Yes. Get on the bike, Yuki.”

“Oh, so that’s why yesterday you told me to wait here,” says Yukito as he hops himself up to an iron bar installed at the back wheels’ fork end of the bicycle.

Sakura pouts, “then what about me?”

Now Touya snorts smugly, “walk, of course. See you!”

 

*

 

Three days later, it’s Sakura turns to smile smugly on him in front of their house, a pair of roller blades are settled right on each of her feet.

“What’s with that … thing?” asks Touya. He knows his little sister is athletic, but she still looks dangerously awkward and clumsy on the roller blade.

“My saving is not enough to buy a bicycle, but roller blade is good too, right?” says Sakura cheerfully. His father chuckles. Touya sighs.

“You never ride on a roller blade before,” Touya points out.

“I-I have!” says Sakura, and adds weakly, “… well, yesterday is the first. But the practice went good! I know how to use it, sort of … and … and I can tug your bike along the road, too …”

Again, Touya sighs, “I’ll go first, Dad,” and starts to pedal. Sakura hurriedly follows, stumbles along, “me too, bye Dad!”

“Please be careful,” answers their father as off they go.

Yukito doesn’t say anything about how Touya rides awfully slow today, or about how he keeps glancing at the rearview mirror as Sakura tugs on the bicycle. But he gives _that_ knowing smile to Touya, and even shoving that smile to Touya once they arrive at school.

“Don’t say anything,” warns Touya.

Yet the warning triggers Yukito somehow, “you’re such a big sister complex, Touya.”

“Don’t say anything,” repeats Touya, defeated again.

 

*

 

But still, bicycling to school is not the grand answer to his question of how to make Yukito make a living by himself. Thankfully, the answer comes around when Sakura and Tomoyo asks them for a company to visit a new cute café in the neighborhood, as they sit outside the well-decorated café to wait for empty tables, since it is on its peak grand opening hour and all the tables are occupied. Taped on one of the café’s window, is a notice that part-timers are welcome to apply as waiter and the café mascot.

 _Ding-a-ling_.

With a confused stare from Sakura, Tomoyo, and Yukito, Touya stands up, excuses himself and talks to the nearest waiter. Then two days later, Touya comes home with an announcement to his father that he takes a part-time job at nearby café. Since Kinomoto Fujitaka is probably the most understanding human Touya ever find in the entire universe, he reacts more like because of wonder and confusion rather than frowning refusal.

“Oh,” he exclaims at dinner, “why? Do you want to buy something?”

“I want to start saving up for my college tuition,” Touya says calmly despite the questionable reasoning. His father is a professor in a well-known university with income that is enough to provides master degree education to Touya and Sakura and still has enough to retire early in comfort. So Touya adds weakly, “I want to be … independent, dad.”

His father gives an understanding smile, “well, as long as you can balance the schedule with your school and club, I don’t see why I shouldn’t give you my permission.”

Yukito, too, thankfully according to his plan, sounds interested with this sudden development.

“Oh, you’re really taking the job?”

“I want to save up,” Touya gives the same answer with the same calm voice, “for college.”

Yukito takes a big bite of his _yakisoba_ first before comments, “that sounds good.”

“And I can buy something with more ease too, now it’s coming from my own income,” adds Touya casually. Not that his father is they kind who’s fussy with how his children use their monthly allowance.

Now Yukito is really considering, “Touya … do you think should I do it too? A part-time job? I kind of don’t want to trouble my grandparents with tuition fees too, in the future …”

Touya pats Yukito’s head—the first time ever, and he likes how the soft grey hair touches his palm—as he answers, “well, do whatever you think is right. Plus, you can pay back my lunch box faster if you get more allowance." 

That brings Yukito to laugh. Touya doesn’t know since when he really likes the way Yukito’s laugh chimes into his ear. It’s beautiful, and he wishes it can stay forever.

 

*

 

Touya tries to ignore how abnormally easy Yukito gets the job without the manager fretting about his identity document or approval letters from his parents. 

 _That’s how it is,_ he thinks. _That’s how it is, it seems._

He wishes Yukito can soon experience the hardship of regulation and authority like a normal citizen, _a_ _normal human_. It’s probably going to be the first time Touya is sure that Tsukishiro Yukito has naturally become a part of this world—his world, to be exact. 

(Actually, for better or for worse, it happens sooner and messier than how Touya expects it to be, involving a new presence in his house who hangs around Sakura and et cetera. But all (not so) well that ends wall, at least).

 

*

*

*

 

**EPILOG**

*****

*****

*****

At at some point at last, Touya meets the extra-terrestrial—the powerful force under Tsukishiro Yukito’s disguise, named Yue. It’s quiet a mess for a while and people around him might not so agree with how it’s done, but to be finally understands Yukito and to make him stays as a part of Touya’s world, it’s a fair price to trade.

_There’s no coincidence in this world—there is only inevitability._

And Touya is grateful that Tsukishiro Yukito is not just a mere plain coincidence, but the beautiful inevitability in his life.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you've made it! Thank you!!
> 
> (also: it's already canon that Touya takes part-time jobs to pay his own college tuition fees, but let's make it that he's bluffing to his father in this fiction)


End file.
